The present invention relates to a clothes drying machine and relates more particularly to a clothes drying machine which produces heated convection currents to quickly dry the clothes hung therein.
Conventionally, after washing, clothes are hung on a rod or supporting rope for drying in the sun or by air. This natural drying process takes too long. During raining days when the air has a high percentage of water moisture therein, wet clothes may not dry. In recent years, several drying machines and fully automatic type of washing machines have been disclosed for drying or washing and drying clothes efficiently. The common disadvantage of the known types of drying machines and fully automatic type of washing machines is that the clothes which are dried can not be kept in shape and may be torn easily during the drying process. Another disadvantage of the known structures of drying machines and fully automatic type of washing machines is that colors may run during the drying process. Further, cotton lint may be discharged into the air during the operation of the machines, causing air contamination problems.